Purple Link vs Blue Toad
Description Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario! The battle of the overshadowed, energetic player 4s! '' Interlude Death Battle! Theme- Invader ''Max: Player 4, the player slot that hosts some of the... less memorable characters but some of them are formidable in their own right. '' 'MadMaxPyro: Like these two clone characters.' ''Max: Blue Toad, one of the billions of lookalikes among the toad species. MadMaxPyro: And Purple Link, one of the four clones of Link. Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it, I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! '' Blue Toad [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShsCaqqv8_c '''Title - New Super Mario Bros. Wii Music Extended'] Max: Mario, gaming's icon may be a seemingly unstoppable hero but even he can't always save the princess alone. He sometimes brings Luigi along with him or in some cases brings along... some toads. ' Enter New Super Mario Bros Wii which introduced two toads who are actually not pussies! Yellow toad and the Blue Toad who we will be focusing on today. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Now, let me get one thing clear so there is no confusion. Blue toad is actually a separate character from the blue colored toad that appears in Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario 3D World. THAT toad is meant to be the original standalone character Toad himself while blue toad is a member of his species. This analysis will be focused on the individual Blue toad who appears in Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Bros U, and Super Luigi U.'' ''Max: Anyway, Blue toad decided to join Mario and Luigi on some of their adventures to save Princess Peach from Bowser time and time again. And he is certainly fit for the job! Blue Toad possesses the same level of strength as Mario and Luigi able to punch solid bricks to bits with ease, able to defeat the same foes, and possesses the same impressive high jumping abilities. Plus, in New Super Luigi U, Blue Toad learns the ability to use Luigi's scuttle jump. '' ''MadMaxPyro: But of course in order to survive his adventures Blue Toad uses the same power-ups that Mario and Luigi use! Being a pyromaniac my favorite is of course the fire flower! As Fire Blue Toad, Blue Toad can shoot fireballs from his hands at enemies burning them.'' Max: Using the ice flower, he can shoot iceballs from his hands which are cold enough to instantly freeze enemies into icicles upon contact.There is also the penguin suit which also grants him the ability of shooting iceballs along with better traction on slippery ice, the ability to belly slide on ice, and faster swimming underwater but these extra abilities are obviously only useful in specific environments. ''MadMaxPyro: The propeller mushroom gives Blue Toad the ability of brief flight.'' Max: The mini mushroom shrinks Blue Toad to a puny size. While puny, Blue Toad can jump even higher doing floaty jumps, can enter into tiny areas/warp pipes, and run across water due to his light weight. However, it's dangerous to use because his durability drops immensely so he can be killed easily in this form if he gets hit. Plus, he becomes very weak in this form as in the game normal jumps are unable to kill enemies while puny. So this is an item that Blue Toad needs to careful with when using. ''MadMaxPyro: Blue Toad can use a star to become invincible for a brief period of time and any enemy touched by him takes damage.'' Max: In New Super Mario Bros U Blue Toad gains access to two new power-ups, first of which is the super acorn which transforms Blue Toad into the flying squirrel suit which like the propeller mushroom gives Blue Toad brief upwards flight but also allows him to glide a long distance on the way down. ''MadMaxPyro: The P-Acorn is basically an OP version of this which grants Blue Toad unlimited true flight. '' Max: But Blue Toad has more than just his power-ups, he has access to three different colored baby Yoshis to assist him in combat. Pink baby Yoshi, Blue baby Yoshi, and the Gold glowing baby Yoshi. While all three types of baby Yoshis are able to eat small enemies, they also each have their own unique ability. ''MadMaxPyro: The pink baby Yoshi inflates its body in order to fly allowing the user who grabs onto it to fly with them, Blue baby Yoshi breathes bubbles from its mouth which traps enemies inside of them, and the Gold glowing baby Yoshi lights up dark areas.'' ''Max: With his strength, abilities, and power-ups; Blue Toad has accomplished great feats such as defeating the Koopalings, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and Bowser himself in combat alongside Mario's team. But if there is any flaw that Blue Toad has, it's the fact that there i'snt really anything truly unique or special about him. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Yeah, because really not only is Blue Toad just one of the billions of blue toads who look exactly the same but also because all of his powers-ups/abilities are just copied off of the Mario brothers. He doesn't actually have any kind of power or ability that is solely unique to himself. And in canon, it's unknown how well Blue Toad would fare on his own without his team.'' Max: But then again, in a species of toad weaklings that are too cowardly to fight, you could say Blue Toad is the odd one out in that sense. Blue Toad certainly is one of the most badass toads around. Purple Link Title Theme - The Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition Music Extended ''Max: In The Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords, the hero of Hyrule Link came across a sword called the Four Sword and when he grabbed it, everything changed. '' ''MadMaxPyro: The four sword split Link into four different colored copies of himself. Green Link the determined, Blue Link the calm, Red Link the aggressive, and Purple Link the cheerful one who obviously we are focusing on today.'' Max: As any other Link, Purple Link uses a sword and shield as his primary weapon and defense. His sword is the four sword itself which just like the Master sword, the four sword is blessed with many magical capabilities that have been infused into its enchanted blade. The four sword can shoot energy beams, has shown itself capable of repelling and sealing evil entities away, creating three separate clones of the blade's wielder, and also breaking powerful curses. ''MadMaxPyro: Beyond his sword and shield, Purple Link comes equipped with a whole arsenal of other weapons that he somehow fits in his deep pockets. Again, being my pyromaniac self my favorite is the fire rod! A powerful rod that shoots beam of fire. '' Max: Purple Link also has the ice rod, which shoots beams of ice. ''MadMaxPyro: He's also got a seemingly endless supply of bombs and arrows. Along with a boomerang which can stun enemies upon hit or pull them in towards him.'' Max: Purple Link has a magic hammer which sends out a large shockwave to temporarily daze enemies. ''MadMaxPyro: The Pegasus boots increase Purple Link's speed immensely and an attached roc's feather allows him to jump over large gaps.'' Max: But Purple Link's ultimate weapon is the most bizzare of all. A fucking Chain Chomp! That's right, he uses an enemy from the Super Mario series as a weapon! He carries the Chain Chomp by a leash for it to bite enemies. ''MadMaxPyro: With this arsenal of weaponry, Purple Link is formidable. Alongside his Link clones he has achieved feats such as having defeated powerful foes like Shadow Link, Vaati, and Ganon himself. '' ''Max: However, much like his opponent he's not unique having all the same weapons and abilities as his fellow Link clones. Also, he and his clones are always working as a team to defeat enemies and get through their adventures so it's unknown how well he would fare on his own seeing as he is just a portion of the original Link's power. '' ''MadMaxPyro: Overall though, Purple Link is quite formidable. '' Intermission ''Max: Both player 4s are ready to fight for their title. '' ''MadMaxPyro: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Battle ''(This battle continues from the events of Bowser Vs Gamera. Beware of spoilers for that battle if you haven't checked it out yet.)'' '''3... 2... 1... Results Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles